Kissing Muppets
__TOC__ Muppets & Humans MT-206-PaulaAbdulKissesBunsen,Beaker,Bobo&Clifford.jpg|Paula Abdul & Bunsen, Beaker, Bobo and Clifford Muppets Tonight - Episode 206 PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-20.jpg|Kirstie Alley & Kermit [[Pirates_of_the_Caribbean#On_Stranger_Tides|World Premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides]] JulieOnSesameStreet-JulieBigBirdKiss.jpg|Julie Andrews & Big Bird Julie on Sesame Street JulieOnSesameStreet-JulieCookieKiss.jpg|Julie Andrews & Cookie Monster Julie on Sesame Street TMS-109-PiggyCharlesAznavourKiss-(FrankOzHead-Goof).jpg|Charles Aznavour & Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 109 Baez_oscar.JPG|Joan Baez & Oscar the Grouch The Clearwater Concert Kissing_Roseanne_Barr.jpg|Roseanne Barr & Kermit Harrybelafonte.jpg|Harry Belafonte & Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 314 Blackner_kiss.jpg|Danny Blackner & Miss Piggy Muppet Treasure Island WWE-Raw-Kiss-Kermit-KellyKelly-(2011-10-31).png|Barbara Jean Blank & Kermit WWE Raw SuperShow Kiss-susanbrookes.jpg|Susan Brookes & Miss Piggy This Morning Bushyelmo.jpg|Jenna, Barbara Bush & Elmo 2007 Sesame Gala Kermit_and_Joey.JPG|Joey Calvan & Kermit the Frog Sesame Street Lynda_scooter_kiss.jpg|Lynda Carter & Scooter The Muppet Show episode 419 Judy Collins kisses Kermit Songwriters Hall of Fame.jpg|Judy Collins & Kermit 2001 Songwriters Hall of Fame Kiss-kellytulisa.jpg|Tulisa Contostavlos & Statler The X Factor Abbyjoan.jpg|Joan Ganz Cooney & Abby Cadabby 2011 Sesame Gala Motown5.jpg|Katie Couric & Elmo Hollywood Meets Motown Courickiss.jpg|Katie Couric & Elmo 2003 Sesame Gala PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-18.jpg|Penelope Cruz & Kermit [[Pirates_of_the_Caribbean#On_Stranger_Tides|World Premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides]] Curry_kiss.jpg|Tim Curry & Miss Piggy Muppet Treasure Island Kiss-elmo-warwickdavis.jpg|Warwick Davis & Elmo rickygervais.com Dawson.JPG|Richard Dawson & a horse Sesame Street DawsonKiss.jpg|Richard Dawson & The Hungry Family Sesame Street Kissing ellen kermit.jpg|Ellen DeGeneres & Kermit The Ellen DeGeneres Show Denirokiss.JPG|Robert De Niro & Miss Piggy Tribeca Film Festival premiere of The Muppets' Wizard of Oz AChristmasTogether-PiggyKissesJohnDenver.jpg|John Denver & Miss Piggy John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together Kiss-MelissaDiMarco.jpg|Melissa DiMarco & Kermit Out There with Melissa DiMarco Kiss-Jenny&Kermit.jpg|Juliana Donald & Kermit The Muppets Take Manhattan Kermit kissing Susan Egan.JPG|Susan Egan & Kermit the Frog The 2000 American Academy of Dramatic Arts opening party Electra.JPG|Carmen Electra & Red Fraggle 2009 Fraggle Rock Holiday Toy Drive Benefit Fanningelmokiss.JPG|Dakota Fanning & Elmo Hollywood Hits Broadway Benefit Gala Lady gaga kermit.jpg|Lady Gaga & Kermit the Frog The 2009 MTV Video Music Awards preshow Kiss-VinceGill-piggy.jpg|Vince Gill & Miss Piggy''CMA Country Christmas'' Elmo_kiss_whoopi.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg & Elmo backstage on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon Whoopieaziboelmo.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg, Azibo & Elmo 2007 Panwapa launch SelenaGomezKissKermit.jpg|Selena Gomez & Kermit the Frog Association of Zoos & Aquariums PSA Kiss-KathyGriffin.jpg|Kathy Griffin & Animal Muppets from Space GroverKidKissJalanSesama.jpg|Grover & a kid Jalan Sesama Debbie_kissing_mulch.jpg|Debbie Harry & Mulch The Muppet Show episode 509 Kiss_Kermit_Samantha_Harris.jpg|Samantha Harris & Kermit Entertainment Tonight PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-16.jpg|Teri Hatcher & Kermit [[Pirates_of_the_Caribbean#On_Stranger_Tides|World Premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides]] LenaGroverKiss.jpg|Lena Horne & Grover Sesame Street - Episode 0536 PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-15.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens & Kermit [[Pirates_of_the_Caribbean#On_Stranger_Tides|World Premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides]] John Inman (3).png|John Inman & Kermit the Frog Des O'Connor Entertains Kiss-Al_Jarreau.jpg|Al Jarreau & Kermit Happy New Year, America TMS-214-PiggyEltonJohnKiss.jpg|Elton John & Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 214 Juanes.jpg|Juanes & Zoe 2010 AFTRA Awards Kiss-dannykaye&piggy.jpg|Danny Kaye and Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 316 HerryKimLove.jpg|Kimberly & Herry Monster Sesame Street - Episode 1050 TMS-301-PiggyKrisKristoffersonKiss.jpg|Kris Kristofferson & Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 301 Today-MissPiggyKissedByMattLauer-(1997-10-17).jpg|Matt Lauer & Miss Piggy Today - October 17, 1997 Today-MissPiggyKissedByMattLauer-(1998-01-01).jpg|Matt Lauer & Miss Piggy Today - January 1, 1998 Piggylauer2007a.jpg|Matt Lauer & Miss Piggy Today - January 5, 2007 Kiss-lindalavin-piggy.jpg|Linda Lavin & Miss Piggy episode 406 Sesamstrasse-Folge1566-Samson&Lilo-PieKiss.jpg|Lilo & Samson Sesamstrasse - Folge 1566 Demibeaker.jpg|Demi Lovato & Beaker Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez 2head.A3.jpg|Luis & Two-Headed Monster Sesame Street - Episode 3126 MT-211-AndieMacDowellKermitKiss.jpg|Andie MacDowell & Kermit Muppets Tonight - Episode 211 PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-19.jpg|Ian McShane & Kermit [[Pirates_of_the_Caribbean#On_Stranger_Tides|World Premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides]] Princessmelora.jpg|Princess Melora & Robin The Frog Prince Maria Menounos and Kermit The Frog.JPG|Maria Menounos, Miss Piggy & Kermit the Frog The 2004 Emmy Awards'' preshow Kylieker.jpg|Kylie Minogue & Kermit the Frog An Audience with Kylie Minogue JayePSmooch.jpg|Jaye P. Morgan & Dr. Teeth ''The Muppet Show episode 218 Kissing-Beaker-PetraNemcova.jpg|Petra Němcová & Beaker A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa O'Neill_Kiss.jpg|Ed O'Neill & Elmo The 2010 Peabody Awards Sharonoz.jpg|Sharon Osbourne and Fozzie Bear Jimmy Kimmel Live Kiss-marieosmond.jpg|Marie Osmond & Bear Donny & Marie Kiss-parkinson.jpg|Michael Parkinson & Miss Piggy Parkinson Kiss-robinBernadettePeters.jpg|Bernadette Peters & Robin the Frog The Muppet Show episode 212 Kissing-Gonzo-MadisonPettis.jpg|Madison Pettis & Gonzo A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa RegisPiggyKiss.jpg|Regis Philbin & Miss Piggy Live with Regis and Kelly WWE-Raw-Kiss-Piggy-Hornswoggle-(2011-10-31).png|Dylan Postl & Miss Piggy WWE Raw SuperShow Juliet kisses Kermit.jpg|Juliet Prowse & Kermit the Frog The Muppet Show episode 101 Traver Rains and Richie Rich and piggy.JPG|Heatherette founders Traver Rains, Richie Rich & Miss Piggy The 2005 New York Fashion Week Danrather.jpg|Dan Rather & Kami 2005 Peabody Awards LEANN-RIMES-MISS-PIGGY.jpg|LeAnn Rimes & Miss Piggy backstage at the CMA Awards Hamiltonpiggyritter.jpg|John Ritter & Miss Piggy The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show Kiss-ChristineRomans.jpg|Christine Romans & Elmo [[CNN|CNN's Smart Is the New Rich]] Kermit_linda_kiss.jpg|Linda Ronstadt & Kermit the Frog The Muppet Show episode 523 523-22.jpg|Linda Ronstadt & Kermit the Frog The Muppet Show episode 523 Diane_Sawyer_kiss.jpg|Diane Sawyer & Elmo 2004 Sesame Gala Kiss-LeviElmo.jpg|Liev Schreiber & Elmo Sesame Street - episode 4264 Joel_Kill.jpg|Joel Schumacher & Elmo 2009 Sesame Gala TF1-MuppetsTV-1.02-ElieSemoun-KermitKiss.jpg|Elie Semoun & Kermit the Frog Muppets TV - Episode 2 LateNightWithJimmyFallon-MartinShort&Piggy-Kiss-(2011-11-16).png|Martin Short & Miss Piggy Late Night with Jimmy Fallon Aliciasilverstone-genesisawards.jpg|Alicia Silverstone & Kermit The 2003 Genesis Awards Quentin_Tarantinokiss.jpg|Quentin Tarantino & Miss Piggy The Muppets' Wizard of Oz bonus material Kiss-LilyTomlin.jpg|Lily Tomlin & Kermit The Muppets Go to the Movies Tutu_kiss.jpg|Desmond Tutu & Kami 2004 Sesame Gala Viera-kiss-Linny.jpg|Meredith Vieira & Linny Muppet The Muppets Take Over Today, November 13, 2008 Monique.jpg|Monique van Vooren & Junior Gorg Life magazine Fozzie_nancy_kiss.jpg|Nancy Walker & Fozzie Bear The Muppet Show episode 206 Babswalter.JPG|Barbara Walters & Elmo 2005 Sesame Gala Betty_White_the_Red_Hot_Momma.JPG|Betty White & Elmo Today - May 3, 2010 Williams_kiss.jpg|Vanessa Williams & Elmo 2005 Sesame Gala Elmo_WendyWilliamsKiss.jpg|Wendy Williams & Elmo The Wendy Williams Show Oprah_elmo_400.jpg|Oprah Winfrey & Elmo Mos oprah kiss.jpg|Oprah Winfrey & Moshe 2004 Sesame Gala Winkler Kiss.jpg|Henry Winkler, Michael Levitt & Piggy Hollywood Squares Muppets & Muppets 4173l.jpg|Abby Cadabby & Oscar Sesame Street - Episode 4173 4157d.jpg|Abby Cadabby & Elmo Sesame Street - Episode 4157 Kiss-appleby-statwal.jpg|Mrs. Appleby & Statler and Waldorf episode 406 SesameStreet-NatashaKissesOscarAsTheCountCounts.jpg|Baby Natasha & Oscar Sesame Street - Episode 3674 BooberWembleyKiss.jpg|Boober & Wembley Fraggle Rock "Scared Silly" CookieCowKiss.jpg|Cookie Monster & a cow Sesame Street - Episode 3848 Kissing-cookie-prairie.jpg|Cookie Monster & Prairie Dawn The Letter of the Day: C TMGTTM-ActNaturally-Kiss.jpg|Floyd & Janice The Muppets Go to the Movies 302_kermit_kisses_annie_sue.jpg|Kermit & Annie Sue The Muppet Show episode 302 1967_ibm_film11.jpg|Kermit & Beautiful Day Monster IBM Meeting Film KermtiCookieSmooch.jpg|Kermit & Cookie Monster Sesame Street - Episode 0006 Kiss-Pirate.jpg|Kermit & Girl Pirate Muppet Treasure Island Sing Along 2781j.jpg|Oscar & Telly Sesame Street - Episode 2781 Kiss-piggyrobin.jpg|Piggy & Robin The Muppet Show episode 406 Kiss-Rizzo.jpg|Rizzo the Rat and Gonzo The Muppet Christmas Carol GroverRositaKiss.jpg|Rosita & Grover Sesame Street - Episode 3688 Kiss-rugby-apple.jpg|Rugby & Apple The Christmas Toy ChildrensSongsAndStories-Scooter&ChefKiss05.jpg|The Swedish Chef & Scooter Children's Songs and Stories Noimage-big.png|Wayne and Wanda The Muppets Kiss-Whatnots.jpg|Whatnots It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie Kermit & Piggy MuppetShow-BehindTheScenesKiss.jpg|''The Muppet Show, behind the scenes Kiss-kermitpiggy-412.jpg|''The Muppet Show episode 412 Kiss-KermitPiggy502.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 502 GMC-PrisonKiss.jpg|''The Great Muppet Caper'' TMTM-WeddingKiss.jpg|''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' Kiss-MFC.jpg|''A Muppet Family Christmas'' TribecaKiss-(2005).jpg|''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' premiere Kiss-kermpig-vmx.jpg|''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' Kermitpiggyemmykiss.jpg|Emmy Awards Red Carpet TheMuppets-WorldPremiere-K&P-Kiss-(2011-11-12).png|The Muppets World Premiere Maybekiss-kp-2011.jpg|''The Muppets'' Category:Character Lists Category:Valentine's Day